


Watching a Race with Friends

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Awkwardness, Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Episode: s01 Chronogirl | Timebreaker, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien gets invited by Nino to watch their classmate: Kim and Alix race.(What could go wrong?)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 39





	Watching a Race with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Chilling in the perspective of Adrien. :3

"Let's review the official rules." Max explained to everyone present.

> Adrien came along because Nino told him it was a **game changing** event. Nino also told him the whole(?) situation. _Due to Kim's horrendous habit of doing the dumbest of dare, Alix has placed it upon herself to end the man's career of stupidity. Also, Alix is dubbed savior of everyone's sanity (excluding the newbies which is him and Alya because they don't know how bad Kim can go)._

Adrien stood at the back, right behind Chloé and Marinette. Max kept going with the rules, establishing what everyone already knows. "Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year."

  
"How bad is his dares?" Alya asked as Marinette held one side of the race banner. Adrien leaned a bit to listen in.

"Ivan, Juleka and Nathaniel are the usual targets and his dares could even last for weeks." Marinette explained and Adrien scooted a little closer because of her soft murmur. "Actually, anyone who sits near Kim gets involved with his dares and the three I mentioned dislikes attention faced towards them."

"It can't be that bad." Alya muttered, holding her phone to record the match.

"Kim's dares are always eye-catching and life-changing in either good and usually bad ways." Marinette warned Alya. "And when Kim may not know it, but he can be really annoying with his **challenge** addiction."

"So like a bully?" Alya raised an eyebrow. Adrien didn't mean to sniff Marinette, but she really smells like cheese bread. _Why does Marinette smell like food?!_

"I don't think so..? Kim is more of a risk-taking party animal. His dares aren't that bad to be honest." Marinette shrugged, glancing back at the race.

"Hold up!" Alix called and Adrien saw Kim fell in a strange way. He laughed, never seeing Kim look that way. _Actually, he never saw anyone in that position before. Maybe a mannequin but never a person._ Adrien blinked when he saw Alix went towards their area. She pulls out a silver pocket watch, giving it to Alya. "Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race."

"Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta..." Alya apparently wants to video the whole event with both hands for a stability and wider view.

"..." However, Adrien wondered why Alix doesn't trust Chloé or Nathaniel or even Mylène. He watched Alix go off after leaving her family heirloom with the reporter, staring at the back of Alya who quickly delegated the task to Marinette. 'I'm starting to see a pattern here.'

"Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!" Alya lied and Adrien really wants to know what won't be in his classmate's blog. He gets Alya is new to the world and building her experience as a reporter but this is the same reason he finds her rather... talkative. Kinda like Chloé? Adrien watched the race but also kept an eye on Marinette. He doesn't even need to see her expression to know she's nervous. _No. He's serious. She fidgets and even rubs her soles on the ground._ A tic?

"But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner-!!?" Marinette gets tugged by Nino's extremely overenthusiastic cheer, dropping the pocket watch right in front of him.

"Need help?" Adrien quickly grabbed the pocket watch as Marinette failed to grab it in time. "I can hold onto it for you."

"Thanks!" Marinette smiled as he stood back up, tugging the banner so Nino won't fall off. She looked back at Adrien, relieved. "Don't drop it okay? Today's Alix birthday and that must be her dad's gift."

"Oh. Thanks for the notice." Adrien is internally panicking because he didn't think any of his classmate's have a birthday right off the bat. He doesn't even have a present! Maybe he can buy a quick gift and deliver it to Alix tomorrow? Apologize and offer it. She won't mind right?

"You're amazing, you know that?" Marinette went back and Adrien paused.

'Amazing at what?' Adrien held the pocket watch, not sure what Marinette is referring to. It's not like he dislikes the compliment, she truly meant it but that can also be at the spur of the moment... Or is she complimenting his kindness? Tikki says he's very nice and caring but that doesn't warrant a compliment...

"?" Another cheer and Adrien turns to see Alix and Kim loop once more. 'The last lap. Those two are equally fast but Alix is faster.'

" _Adrikins~_ " Chloé spoke behind his ear, causing Adrien to turn with wide eyes. _When did Chloé get behind him?!_ Chloé held his arm as she plucked the pocket watch from his hand. Adrien could sense the dread as his childhood friend held it like trinket. She isn't even holding it right! Chloé asked, examining the object. "Whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?"

"Careful." Adrien placed both hands below just in case Chloé drops it. _She could do that. She could very well do that._ Adrien hoped to god Chloé listens to reason. "It's Alix!"

"If it's Alix's then it's probably worthless." Chloé reasoned and Adrien wants to know who is Chloé's friend. For the first weeks of school, all he sees in Chloé is her utter disregard for other people's feelings. She just turns one-eighty when he or Sabrina is around. _Tikki said Plagg calls Chloé a *itch._ Adrien opened his mouth, ready to berate at Chloé's insensitive words-

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloé." Marinette told the blonde, not even facing them like a mother... And did Chloé scowl? Marinette continued. "Now."

...

"You heard her." Adrien held his hands, not wanting it to fall. However, Chloé continued to examine it.

"Just a little peak." Chloé huffed, pushing the pocket watch only to see a flash of bright light a bit of sound effects in it. Chloé gasped and Adrien did not expect the blonde to chunk it out from their area. Even Alya looked behind her as the watch flew pass her direction.

"Chloé!" Adrien is half-exasperated and half-scared as he tries to retrieve the watch, rolling and reaching the road. 'Oh bloody hell!'

Right before his eyes, Adrien watched the watch get run over by its owner's roller blades. _He can already sense an akuma. He might as well expect an akuma._

"Hahaha! Yeah!" Alix cheered and turned around to see the disaster. Adrien was quickly pulled by Nino as Marinette's phone rang.

"Dude. What happened there?" Nino muttered as Alya head over to explain the situation to a stunned (and mourning Alix).

"Chloé dropped it." Adrien muttered, but he quickly added. "But maybe someone can fix it! I can pay it."

"She's there already?" Marinette spoke in her phone, eyebrows furrowed. "But it's too early."

"As if! I totally had nothing to do with this!" Chloé denied the accusation and Marinette glanced at Chloé with a deadpan expression.

"You're all to blame!" Alix held back her tears when Adrien glanced at her direction, skating away.

"Sorry Pa. I think someone's gonna get akumatized soon." Marinette hung up the phone as Adrien quickly ran to catch up to the roller-skating girl.

"Alix! Wait!" Adrien called out but Alix didn't even turn to his direction. "Let's talk. Please? I'm sure we-"

"I don't want to talk." Alix skated farther away. Before Adrien could turn right, he came face to face with his bodyguard.

"Give me fifteen minutes. Please?" Adrien begged and Gorilla crossed his arms, standing meters away from the car. Adrien placed both hands together. "I promise?"

"..." Gorilla sighed, nodding his head and headed back inside the car.

'Now where is she?' Adrien walked to where he believed Alix went, but she wasn't there.

...

Unfortunately, Alya's blog (only website with a ton of Lady Noire facts) updated. _Akuma at the Trocadéro._ To be more specific, the place his friends were. Adrien ran back, cursing this demented man. 'Why can't Hawkmoth leave my classmates alone?!'

**Author's Note:**

> The slow descent to hating Hawkmoth.


End file.
